


Song Bird

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: You and Alex both worked for Barry and his abusive ways. Those terrors still haunt you, but your Song Bird sets you free.Taking requests! Just email me.





	

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I stood by the phone, waiting for it to ring with news for Worick or Alex, but nothing came. I looked around the apartment feeling worried. Worick and Nicolas were downstairs, but Alex still hadn’t come to our room. Yes, our room.

Footsteps pulled me out of my trance and I looked towards the door. She was finally here.

“Where were you?” I asked.

“I’m sorry. I was asked to perform encores. I didn’t think I would be this late…” I shook my head and sat down on the bed.

“I’m glad you’re home safe, Alex.” She closed the door and stripped out of her black dress.

“Did you miss me, (f/n)?” I rolled my eyes as I curled up in the bed, the shaking still visible from my former attacks. I didn’t reply, I couldn’t. I could feel another attack creeping over me slowly and I couldn’t get a single word out of my mouth.

“(f/n)? (f/n), sweetheart, I need you to look at me!” Alex yelled. I could hear her and understand her words, but I couldn’t move any part of my body or answer her.

The half black, half Asian girl pulled me to her chest, cradling me against her as I rode out this attack. She knew all too well what these were, having received the same attacks if she didn’t take the TB medicine that Barry had overdosed her on so many times. You see, Alex and I were both Barry’s favorite prostitutes, though Alex was treated much better than I was, believe it or not.  My body slowly began to cease in the shakes and I was able to move my eyes and form words.

“Sorry…” I mumbled as I pushed myself away from her, tears blocking my vision.

“No, no, (f/n). It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m here for you, baby. How about I sing a song?” she forcefully pulled me back into her chest and wrapped her arms around me, pressing kisses on my head and lips.

She held me, sang to me, and kissed me in the way only she could. My Song Bird was home and had her arms around me. There was nothing more I could ask for. Just being with my Song Bird was more than enough to make up for all the pain that I went through before.


End file.
